Waxillium Ladrian vs. Emily Kaldwin
Description Two warriors from worlds where magic and science collide, fighting in the grey area between nobility and vigilantism. Waxillium Ladrian, protagonist of Alloy of Law, faces of Emily Kaldwin, one of the protagonists of Dishonored 2. Will it be the otherworldly forces of magic that determines our winner today, or the blast of gunpowder from a revolver? It's all down to the slight of hand and a second's quickdraw in this Death Battle. Intro Waxillum Ladrian ''Backround Recap: *'Raised in a noble family, whi'ch he abandoned after being disgusted with their unethical practices.' *'Early adulthood was spent in the Roughs, where he would become a lawman and "Gentleman Bounty Hunter", fighting criminals with other lawbringers like Wayne and Lessie.' *'A serial killer caused him to shoot his own lover, Lessie, leaving him to abandon his work as a lawman and try to embrace his nobility.' *'The antics of the Vanishers force him to go back to his life of adventure.' *'Born a Twinborn, a Crasher who is able to burn Steel and store his weight in ironminds.' '''Physical Capabilities Recap: *'Expert Marksman. Able to nail shots by richocheing bullets off of each other, and even managed to nail a fatal blow inside the speed bubble of a Slider, which is normally unthinkable.' *'Increasing his own weight allows him to surpass normal human physical attacks; he can make himself as heavy as a warehouse or building and still move normally.' *'Leveled a warehouse through the use of of his Feurochemy and Allomancy.' *'Destroyed an armored train cart with his Feurochemy and Allomany.' *'Can react to bullets if he anticipates them.' *'Despite all this, he is only as durable and strong as a regular human athlete, although he has survived close encounters with dynamite explosions.' ''Abilities *'Steel Allomancy''' **Waxillium is a Coinshot, who can push against metal objects not made of Aluminum. This works by pushing his own weight against it; if the metal object is lighter than him, he can shoot it away from himself, if it is heavier or embedded into something, he can use it as a way to propel himself, typically lowering his weight so that he can jump up buildings or navigate terrain within minutes. **Wax can also form a Steel Bubble, or a shield against metal that surrounds him by burning steel. Used normally, it makes bullets shot at him move erratically and generally miss, and if his weight is increased, outright stop them as well as sending objects as large as metal tables flying away at high speeds. **By pushing against his own bullets, he can increase their velocity enough to break through even reinforced armor. *'Iron Feurochemy' **Wax has a pair of iron bracers attached to his back, which allow him to store his own weight within. While storing weight, he can make himself as light as he'd like, weighed down only by his equipment. When light, he can move at superhuman speeds and can even achieve temporary flight through firing downwards with his guns and pushing on the bullets; combined with even small pushes it allows him to maneuver the battlefeild with relative ease. **When Wax taps into his reserve of stored weight, he can increase his weight, even making himself as heavy as an entire building through months of moving at half weight. This does not inhibit his movement or make him particularly durable, however it allows him to hit foes with much greater power, as well as prevent himself from losing his ground. Combined with his Pushing, his increased weight makes even entire warehouses crumple when he uses all of his reserves, thorugh leaping above and pushing on the metal parts of the structure. *'Marksmanship' **Wax is one of the most renowned Marskmen in the Roughs, and as preformed numerous unthinkable feats such as ricocheting a bullet off of another bullet after the original bullet was redirected through a shift in the speed of time. Leaping around his environment, he was able to take out dozens of Vanisher Bandits singlehandedly. ''Weapons *'Vindication''' **'.44 ammunition' **'8 rounds in the chamber, 6 regular and 2 special' **'Safety can only be activated by a Steel or Iron Allomancer' **'Special Rounds can split into shrapnel, or pack a greater punch' *'Sterrion Revolvers' **'Generic, 6-round revolvers' *'Combat Knife' Emily Kaldwin ''Backround Recap: *'Rightful heir to the throne of the Isles, kidnapped by the assassin Daud, who murdered her mother and framed it on Corvo Attano, her father.' *'Rescued by Corvo, and was reinstated into throne, growing up with university education and combat training from Attano himself.' *'A coup led by Delilah Copperspoon kidnapped Corvo during the years of her reign, causing her to form a pact with the Outsider and gain supernatural abilities to bring him back and take her place on the throne once more.' Physical Capabilities Recap: *'Can brawl and take hits from the superhuman clockwork automata.' *'Can navigate and infiltrate buildings within a few short minutes.' *'Can survive light bullet fire as well as explosives such as grenades.' *'She can also react to bullets should she anticipate them.' Abilities TBC Weapons'' TBC Intermission TBC DEATH BATTLE! TBC Afterword TBC Voting Poll Roots? Waxillium Emily Winner? Waxillium Emily Will be posted once bios are complete. Feel free to leave thoughts below in the comments! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Books vs. Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year